


Scenes From a Story

by Avmit



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avmit/pseuds/Avmit
Summary: Scenes from various crossovers that won't leave me alone.  I may or may not expand on them depending on if I can manage to figure out what exactly the plots are for the various scenes.





	Scenes From a Story

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Arrow/Supernatural

Felicity was confused and it was a strange feeling for her. Not that being confused was unusual, it wasn't. She just wasn't used to the feeling when it came to her mom. Her mom was pretty straight forward. What you saw was what you got except apparently now. Donna Smoak was standing in the living room of her apartment wearing jeans. Jeans! Okay they were form fitting but Donna Smoak did not wear jeans out in public. She definitely did not go out in public without makeup on. Yet here she was no makeup wearing jeans and a loose fitting grey (grey!) t-shirt and black sneakers telling her to hurry up and change clothes. Her hair, which was always left loose and styled, was up in a messy ponytail. Yep! Felicity was definitely confused and whole lot worried.

"Don't just stand there Felicity! Go get changed into something like I'm wearing. And hurry we don't have much time."

Felicity's worry upgraded to scared. 

"Mom! What's going on?" Felicity asked as her mom grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into her bedroom and started going through her closet. Her mom just threw a pair jeans and shirt at her and told her to put them on. She then started digging through her shoe collection. Finally finding her only pair of sneakers, she tossed them to her and yelled at her to hurry up as headed back into the living room.

Felicity, carrying the clothes her mom tossed at her, followed her to see her peeking out of the blinds like she was looking to see if someone had followed her. "Mom! I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what is going on!"

When Donna turned to look at her, there was a look on her face that Felicity had only seen on Oliver. Felicity called that look "people are going die" look. Not that he killed anymore...just that yeah...it was a very scary look. The fact that her mother was now wearing that look made it even scarier.

Felicity dropped the clothes on the sofa and grabbed her mom by her shoulders. "Mom! If you're in trouble you have to tell me. I can help. I know someone who can help you!"

Donna sighed. "Baby, you have to trust me. You're in danger and I need to get you out here. I'm taking you to the only two people can help us. But we need to leave now! So please, I'm begging you! Get changed. I'll answer what questions I can when we get to where we're going. Please!"

As she started to reply, her mom's phone started playing "Hey Brother." As her mom answered the phone she pushed her toward the bedroom and mouthed to her to get dressed.

"Dean! She's getting dressed now. We'll be headed your way in about 10 minutes."

Closing the door on her mom, she picked up her cell phone and dialed Oliver. Placing it between her ear and her shoulder, she started getting dressed.

"Felicity! What's wrong?" Oliver asked worriedly.

She paused what she was doing startled at the question.

"Why are assuming something is wrong? Maybe I was bored and just wanted to talk to you? Or I could have been out of ice cream and wanted you to get me some. There are many reasons why I would have called you. It doesn't necessarily mean..."

"Felicity. It's 2 o'clock in the morning."

She resumed getting dressed. "Sorry! It's just my mom just showed up and she's acting all wierd and she wants me to go somewhere with her and she won't tell me where. Oliver, I think she's in some kind of trouble. She.."

"Felicity hurry up! We have to go now!"

"I'll be there in minute mom." Sitting down on the bed to put on her shoes. "Oliver, I call you as soon as we get to where we are going."

"No Felicity! Delay her for about 10 minutes. I'm on my way!"

"Oliver! It's my mom. I have to go. I'll call you as soon as I can."


End file.
